


everybody wants to

by Medoch



Category: ACCA13区監察課 | ACCA 13-ku Kansatsuka
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, lapslock
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medoch/pseuds/Medoch
Summary: если это можно назвать одержимостью, то она оправдана





	

джин начинает курить в тринадцать. прячется по углам от матери и делает быстрые мелкие затяжки безумно дорогой сигареты, пока никто не видит, смутно оглядываясь по сторонам. никто не замечает - разумеется, кроме нино, потому что нино - вездесущ, потому что нино - тень златоволосого принца, всегда стоящая чуть поодаль с фотоаппаратом в ладонях. тем же вечером эта тень выходит на табачного барыгу - и с хрустом вдавливает его нос внутрь черепа. 

_(запоздало осознавая, что субтильный угловатый джин с сигаретой в пальцах красивый.  
безумно красивый)   
_  
если это можно назвать одержимостью, то она оправдана. она передаётся по наследству. она в крови нино вместе с эритроцитами, лейкоцитами и плазмой. 

сложно не любить человека, которого ты знаешь с самого его рождения, которого ты оберегаешь - не как родитель или охрана - так, безликая тень за углом в двадцати шагах к северу. сложно не любить человека, которому ты ещё до его рождения продал душу. нино только смотрит - но уже научился считывать взглядом, как сканер, мельчайшие изменения.

отец говорит ему, восхищённо глядя на только что проявленную плёнку: _гляди! принц!_

в потрёпанной книжке сказок на полке в их квартире есть изображение златоволосого коронованного мальчишки, дружившего с вороном. нино никогда не читал эту сказку - страницы в книге потрёпанные и исчирканные фломастерами - но картинка запала в душу.

нино хочет быть вороной на плече принца.  
на плече джина.  
 _(хотя бы за плечом)  
_  
а потом он идёт в школу. со школой у нино не сложилось в первый раз и не складывается во второй - он не создан для коллективов и парт, он ребёнок переулков, тень, следящая за каждым движением собственного хозяина.

это только выглядит раболепно.  
на самом деле всё куда хуже.

подкрасться к джину - имя горчит на языке алкогольным привкусом, и нино спотыкается прямо в коридоре, слыша его в своей голове - куда проще, чем просто подойти. принц спокойный, как омут, словно ему наплевать на всё окружающее пространство - без капли высокомерия - и мягкий. с ним легко; нино понимает это с первого слова, с первой фотографии не из-за угла. 

через месяц он уже рядом с джином, шутит, треплет золотые волосы, смеясь над нечёсанной, неправильно лежащей шевелюрой, и застывает, неверяще глядя на собственную ладонь с прерываемыми стуком сердца мыслями вроде: _принца. потрепал. по голове. как собаку. принца._

джин отас вытесняет образ недосягаемого высокомерного мальчика.  
остаются принц и его ворон.  
джин и нино.

это так просто, что нино порой забывает собственную роль в этой буффонаде.

джин практически на всё - от лёгкого похлопывания по спине до широких хрустких объятий - смотрит с лёгким недоумением и принятием во взгляде. у него словно бы отсутствует личное пространство. он похож на принца только отдалённо, словно генетика постаралась оставить как можно больше мелких деталей: в том, как он ведёт себя, в холоде взгляда, в мимолётном равнодушии к чему-то более приземлённому. нино видит это. никто, кроме нино, не замечает. 

это как наблюдать звезду, у которой ещё нет названия, как открывать новые земли и знать, что ты - первый и единственный здесь. нино чувствует себя собственником - придя домой, вспоминает, как пропускал золото сквозь пальцы и отчаянно радуется тому, что он единственный, кто может так. кого подпустили достаточно близко.

_(от волос джина пахнет хлебом и чуть-чуть шампунем.  
нино чувствует себя маньяком, но ничего не может с этим поделать) _

когда их родители погибают, он чувствует что-то сродни пустоты. как будто всё, что ты делал, рушится в одночасье карточным домиком. джин выглядит почти так же, но нино знает в нём каждую черту, и поэтому видит такую же пустоту. такое же "всё потеряно". в нино говорит надежда на родство душ и прочая детская шелуха, которой в голове ворона не место: он хлопает джина по плечу и улыбается одними губами, напоминая принцу про то, что у него ещё есть семья.

(и глотая спрятанное между строк "а у меня - нет".  
фраза отдаёт табачной горечью)

лотта улыбается, когда они приходят домой вместе. улыбка тонкая и болезненная, как вуаль, прикрывшая рану. нино готовит ужин на троих, отрезает хлеб и пытается улыбаться тоже, потому что здесь он не один. не один. осознание разделяющей их стены душит его, рвёт изнутри и обжигает солью свежие раны.

и всё же они живут дальше.  
без костылей, слёз и осознания собственного происхождения. лотта улыбается всё лучезарнее и проще, и скорбь вымывается из неё, выцветает, как старая краска, оставляя только свет.

лотта для нино - младшая сестрёнка, маленькая беззащитная девочка, кто-то, кого надо навязчиво оберегать, кутать в тёплые свитера и смешить. джин не такой.

всю жизнь - столько лет - не такой.

у джина птичий взгляд, узловатые пальцы, пропахшие табаком, тонкий разлёт ключиц, готовый, кажется, прорвать кожу и выйти тонкими белыми костями под свет, и рёбра, которые можно пересчитать взглядом. даже не можно - хочется.

и не только взглядом, на самом деле.

(он однажды пересчитал все двадцать четыре ребра пальцами,  
под недоумённым улыбчивым взглядом до ужаса пьяных голубых глаз)

нино не совсем понимает, как джин может оставаться таким худым, если постоянно ест хлеб. нино не совсем понимает, как ещё не свихнулся двадцать четыре на семь думать о джине.

пьяный джин - произведение искусства. он говорит о женщинах, хлебе, табаке и, что странно, самом нино, сползая по спинке софы на мягкие подушки и смотря на друга осоловелым взглядом. нино сомневается в том, насколько они друзья. в определение дружбы определённо не входят слежка и сексуальное влечение.

и собачья _(воронья)_ преданность - тоже.

пьяного джина приходится раздевать, - пуговицу за пуговицей проверяя себя на прочность - но нино ко многому привык. лотта тоже привыкла: приходить к ним под утро и накрывать одним одеялом, не пытаясь выгнать вцепившегося в нино джина в другую комнату, гладить мятые рубашки, ставить на стол завтраки на троих. 

лотта - солнышко.  
лотта всё понимает, и - нино видит это в её глазах - не осуждает его.

вновь развернувшаяся буффонада переворота не устаёт напоминать ему, кто он есть. кто есть они все. нино тридцать, нино всё ещё ворон, следящий за мальчиком в золотой короне, нино устал от этой участи так сильно, что впору удавиться.

вся его жизнь - театр.  
вся его жизнь - лицемерие и ложь. недоеденный яблочный пирог, оставленный в столовой замка дова. 

нино хочет оставить всё это и убежать. по итогам он оставляет только собственные надежды - когда бежит, пытаясь обогнать пулю, с одной бьющейся изнутри черепа мыслью: _успеть._ когда пули с глухим стуком прошивают бок, ему даже не больно: облегчение адреналиновой волной смывает к чертям все ощущения. джин смотрит с ужасом и надломленной болью во взгляде.

нино хочет коснуться его, но шевелиться слишком тяжело.  
сознание уплывает.

 _все хотят править миром,_ \- думает он перед тем, как отключиться.  
 _  
(а я хочу править джином отасом.  
или не править, а просто быть рядом)_

у джина в глазах звенящая ярость. ещё немного обиды. нино думает, что заслужил.

усмешка рвётся с губ сама собой - заслужил ведь, правда, но повезло, что успел. повезло, что спас. отас мечется, как лев в клетке, ходит туда-сюда; под распахивающейся выпачканной в крови рубашкой снова можно пересчитать рёбра. он говорит что-то, но нино почти не слышит. нино слышит обрывки, вроде: _ты мой друг. ты не должен служить семье дова. ты для меня важен._

смех клокочет в горле и обжигает только-только успокоившиеся раны болью. нино стягивает кислородную маску - к чёрту кислород, нино дышит джином отасом и запахом хлеба и табака от его волос - и улыбается: _успокойся, джин._

все хотят править миром, - а они не хотят. нино продолжает: _я жив. всё хорошо,_ \- потому что джин паникует, хотя по нему незаметно. потому что джин вскидывается и смотрит тем самым златокудрым мальчишкой из сказки про принца и птицу, словно желая сказать это на весь лист напечатанное _"ну здравствуй, мой возлюбленный друг"_.

_(вместо фразы мальчишка в два шага сокращает расстояние и мимолётно целует раненого ворона,  
роняя корону на землю)_


End file.
